marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Decimation
__TOC__ Also known as: M-Day Synopsis Event Locations: Earth-616 First Appearance: House of M: The Day After Cast of Characters: *Major Players: X-Men, *Secondaries: The Entire Marvel Universe Synopsis: After the events of House of M, over 90 percent of superpowered mutants on Earth have lost their powers. History After altering reality so Mutants were the superior race The Scarlet Witch then changed reality again, this time attempting to rid the world of the mutant gene. 90% of the world's mutants lost their powers overnight. The Xavier Institute became a haven for those who still had their powers, many of them attempting to escape persecution. Against the wishes of Institute professors Emma Frost and Scott Summers, the government assigned Sentinel Squad ONE to protect the mansion and it's inhabitants. The Sapien League took advantage of the situation by attacking the mansion and any mutants attempting to reach it. Mutants at the Institute rallied around the number "198", an early government estimate of how many powered mutants were left in the entire world. Reporter Sally Floyd interviewed a number of depowered mutants for her Mutant Diaries report. However, a serial killer calling himself the Ghoul murdered several of those whom she interviewed, leaving "Not enough died" as a marker. The Ghoul was eventually killed in an explosion during an attempt to capture him by the X-Men. Given the nature of his teleportation powers, it's possible that the Ghoul survived. It has been revealed that the energy previously possessed by the mutants was orbiting Earth after the events of M Day. While passing some orbiting rocks, the energy awakened Vulcan (Gabriel Summers). Eventually leaving orbit and entering atmosphere, the energy was absorbed by the Collective. Known Powered Mutants *Alchemy (Thomas Jones) *Anole (Victor Borkowski) *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Archangel (Warren Worthington) *Arclight (Philippa Sontag) *Armor (Hisako Ichiki) *Asp (Cleo Nefertiti) *Asylum (Henrique Gallante) *Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) *Avalanche (Dominic Petros) *Bandit (Donyell Taylor) *Banshee (Sean Cassidy, deceased) *Beast (Henry McCoy) *Beautiful Dreamer *Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford) *Bishop (Lucas Bishop) *Black Box (Garabed Bashur) *Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) *Blindfold *Bling! (Roxy Washington) *Bohusk, Tito *Box (Madison Jeffries) *Braddock, Jamie *Bruiser (Molly Hayes) *Cable (Nathan Summers) *Caliban *Calthrop, Godfrey *Cannonball (Samuel Guthrie) *Cargill, Joanna *Catiana (Tatiana Caban) *Cheney, Lila *Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) *Collective Man (Chang, Han, Ho, Lin and Sun Tao-Yu) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *Damian Tryp (Dai, deceased) *Dark Beast (Henry McCoy) *Darwin (Armando Muñoz) *Dazzler (Alison Blaire) *Debrii (Deborah Fields) *Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) *Domino (Neena Thurman) *Doorman (DeMarr Davis) *Doug and Jerry *Dragoness (Tamara Kurtz) *Dust (Sooraya Qadir) *Elixir (Josh Foley) *Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) *Erg *Ernst *Exodus (Bennet Paris) *Fever Pitch *Firestar (Angelica Jones) *Flatman (Val Ventura) *Forge *Frost, Emma *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Gateway *Ghoul (Terrence Stevenson, deceased) *Glob Herman (Herman) *Havok (Alexander Summers) *Hellion (Julian Keller) *Horrocks, Ned *Husk (Paige Guthrie) *Icarus (Joshua "Jay" Guthrie, deceased) *Iceman (Robert Drake) *Indra (Paras Gavaskar) *Irving *Jazz (John Arthur Zander, deceased) *Johnny Dee (John D) *Justice (Vance Astrovik) *Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) *Kraven the Hunter II (Alyosha Kravinoff) *Kylun (Colin McKay) *Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde) *Leech *Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) *Lightbright *Litterbug *Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol) *Loa (Alani Ryan) *M (Monet St. Croix) *Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) *Magma (Amara Juliana Aquilla) *Mammomax (Maximus Jensen) *Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) *Mastermind Excello (Amadeus Cho) *Match (Ben Hammil) *Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) *Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) *Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) *Microbe (Zachary Smith, deceased) *Micromax (Scott Wright) *Mister Immortal (Craig Hollis) *Mister M (Absolon Mercator, deceased) *Multiple Man (James Madrox) *Mysterio (Francis Klum) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Namor (Namor McKenzie) *Namorita (Namorita Prentiss, deceased) *Nezhno *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Nixon, Kiden *No-Girl (Martha Johansson) *Nocturne (Talia Josephine Wagner) *Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) *Nova, Cassandra *Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) *Onyxx (Sidney Green) *Outlaw (Inez Temple) *Owl (Leland Owlsley) *Peepers (Peter Quinn) *Penance III (Yvette) *Persuasion (Kara Killgrave) *Pixie (Megan Gwynn) *Pointer, Michael *Prism (Robbie) *Pryde, Kitty *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Puck (Zuzha Yu) *Pulse (Augustus) *Quake (Daisy Johnson) *Quill (Maxwell Jordan, deceased) *Quire, Quentin *Random (Marshall Evan Stone III) *Rasputin, Mikhail *Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) *Richards, Franklin *Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) *Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Sack *Sage (Tessa) *Scalphunter (John Greycrow) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) *Selene (Selene Gallio) *Shadow King (Amahl Farouk) *Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven/Benjamin Russell) *Shaw, Sebastian *Shaw, Shinobi *Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada) *Siryn (Theresa Rourke) *Skein (Sybil Dvorak) *Skids (Sally Blevins) *Smerdyakov, Gregor *Smith, Tabitha *Speed (Thomas Shepherd) *Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) *Stepford Cuckoos (Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe Cuckoo) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) *Sunspot (Roberto DaCosta) *Surge (Noriko Ashida) *Synge, Amina *Tempo (Heather Tucker) *Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) *Timeslip (Rina Patel) *Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) *Trance (Hope Abbott) *Travis, Lorelei *Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman) *Ursa Major (Mikhail Ursus) *Vanguard (Nikolai Krylenko) *Voght, Amelia *Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) *Wallflower (Laurie Collins, deceased) *Warpath (James Proudstar) *Whedon, Evangeline *Whirlwind (David Cannon) *Wiccan (William Kaplan) *Wisdom, Peter *Wither (Kevin Ford) *Wolf Cub (Nicholas Gleason) *Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) Known Depowered Mutants *Aero (Melody Guthrie) *Aguila *Angel (Angel Salvatore) *Beak (Barnell Bohusk) *Blob (Fred Dukes) *Bugman *Callisto *Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) *DJ (Mark Sheppard, deceased) *Dynamite (Susan Svenson) *Feral (Maria Callasantos) *Freakshow *Gazer (repowered and deceased) *Hack *Tim Hacker *Harris, Dezmond *Hub *Hydro (deceased) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *King Bedlam (Christopher Aaronson) *Kiwi Black *Lara the Illusionist *Levy, Hannah *Lexington, Alexander *Magneto (Magnus) (repowered) *Marrow *Mairs, John *Martin, Jeanne *Maximus Lobo *Mesmero *Mirage (Danielle Moonstar) *Neophyte *Ortega, Armena *Paterson, Paul *Peterson, Gary *Phantazia (Eileen Harsaw) *Polaris (Lorna Dane, repowered) *Preview (Jessica Vale) *Prodigy (David Alleyne) *Professor X (Charles Francis Xavier, repowered) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff, repowered) *Radius (Jared Corbo) *Ralston, Ned *Rictor (Julio Richter) *Roach (Hubie Edge) *Rubber Maid (Andrea Margulies) *Romeo, Tony *Sanchez, Violet *Shola Inkose *Specter (Dallas Gibson) *Stacy X (Miranda Leevald) *Tag (Brian Cruz, deceased) *Thornn (Lucia Callasantos) *Unus (deceased) *Wicked *Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) *Wind Dancer (Sofia Mantega) *Shen Xorn ---- References *Eric J. Moreel's Decimation List: http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?t=36426 *X-Men: The 198 Files ---- Category:Events Category:House of M